


Stick Shift

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami teaches Korra how to drive. Korrasami. Set after series finale. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account

The sun gleamed down on Korra and made the beads of sweat on her forehead glisten. She wiped her forehead before smirking over at Ikki and Meelo. They were on the opposite side of the air gates; Ikki was bouncing a ball while Meelo tapped his foot impatiently.

Ikki tossed the ball into the air before using her air bending to cause the gates to spin rapidly. She then used her air bending to push the ball into the gates. The ball bounced around in the gates. Meelo created a big gust of wind, causing the gates to move faster. The ball ricocheted off of a gate and flew straight towards Korra's face.

Without hesitating, Korra lifted her hand. Her eyes slowly faded into white before a blue aura began to glow around her body. The ball slowed to a stop but continued to hover above the ground. With a light flick of the wrist, Korra air bent the ball back through the gates at blinding speeds. Before he could react, Meelo was struck in the face with the ball.

"That's a point for me," Korra cheered.

"Time out!" Ikki shouted, the force of her anger sending her sky rocketing into the air.. She crossed her arms over her chest before softly floating to the ground. "You can't use the Avatar State, Korra. We've been through this, it's cheating."

"No, it is strategy." Korra shrugged. She then stuck her tongue out at the two young air benders.

"Look what you did to Meelo." Ikki pointed over to her brother. Meelo moved his hands away from his face. Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise when she noticed how red his face had turned. He rubbed the end of his nose and quickly pulled his hand away when he noticed the blood. Meelo started to regard it curiously. "You call that strategy?"

"I'm sure you two have some secret weapons up your sleeves," Korra responded simply.

"Maybe not the sleeves," Meelo said slyly. He adjusted the waist band of his pants before picking up the ball.

"That's disgusting," Korra muttered. She smiled and waved over at Mako, Bolin, and Asami as they walked out of the temple. Bolin was messing with a temple figurine while Pabu ran around their ankles.

"What's disgusting is that I had to watch you pick at your toenails while I drove you to the next city," Asami commented while taking a seat on the stairs that led up to the air gates. She brushed some of her raven locks out of her face.

"I did that once," Korra said with a light blush. Ikki giggled into her palm before snatching the ball back from Meelo. She then tossed it high into the air and bent the air so that the ball floated in the air. She then ran away from him, continuing to bend the ball off of the ground. Meelo cried out in frustration and chased after her. "It is not my fault sand from the Spirit World easily gets stuck-"

"I'm going to teach you how to drive," Asami interrupted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of red nail polish. She began to paint her nails with the bright lacquer. Korra air bent the smell away from her nose.

"I don't need to learn how to drive," she responded.

"Yes you do." Asami lifted her hand in the air to gaze at the new paint job. She smiled happily before touching up her other hand. "Driving is a nice way to get around. Plus, if all of us want to go somewhere we can't all climb into your back on that thing." She nodded her head over to the air glide laying down on the ground a few feet away.

"I don't know, I'm pretty strong," Korra said while flexing her muscles. Mako half-smiled while Asami rolled her eyes.

"And subtle," Asami commented. "We can use one of my spare cars. It'll be fun. Driving is easy."

"I don't know," Korra said slowly. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Will you teach me how to drive?" Bolin asked excitedly. He was messing around with the air temple figurine by moving its arms and legs. When the figurine's right arm didn't move as far as the left, he pushed a little bit harder. After a few seconds the arm snapped off with a loud crack.

Asami eyed the broken figurine. "Look at the item in your hand, and then ask me that again," she instructed.

"Point taken." Bolin said sadly. He then started to lick the two broken pieces to use as a glue to put the figure back together.

"Besides, I don't trust you driving my car," she admitted.

"What about me?" Mako questioned. Asami looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Of course not," he muttered.

"So what do you say?" Asami turned her attention back towards the Avatar.

"The last time you tried to teach me how to drive didn't really end well," Korra reminded her. Asami chuckled and nodded her head, remembering the trip ending with them stopping in the middle of the road and almost ending in a car crash with a vine. She looked at Mako out of the corner of her eye and suppressed a laugh.

"You'll get the hang of it. We were in a lot of traffic last time." Asami shrugged. "Where we're going to go it'll be a much smoother drive. I promise."  
\---  
The next morning Asami quickly got dressed before heading down the hall of the temple towards Korra's room. The keys in her pocket jingled with each step. She made sure to walk lightly on her toes so that the floorboards didn't creak and cause anyone else to wake up.

Upon reaching the door, Asami quietly slid it open before stepping inside. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she smiled when she spotted Korra sleeping on the floor with her polar bear dog, Naga. She was nestled in her soft white fur, her short hair sticking up in various different directions.

"Korra," Asami whispered as she walked over. She slowly dropped to her knees before shaking the Avatar's shoulder. "Korra, time to get up."

"Go away," Korra mumbled.

"Come on, it is time for your driving lesson." Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out some dog treats for Naga. She placed them on the floor and petted the polar bear dog's head, and giggle lightly when she received a sloppy lick on her cheek.

"It is early in the morning. It can wait."

"No, it can't. Trust me," Asami said harshly. She grabbed Korra by the arm and tried to drag her into an upright position. The minute she was up, Korra immediately flopped back over. "Driving at this time of the morning will mean no one on the road. Plus, we have a bit of a ways to go before we get to our destination."

Korra muttered something in return and continued to refuse to move.

Asami narrowed her green eyes. "Don't make me force you get up," she warned.

"Wow, a non-bender threatening the Avatar," Korra mumbled. "Great idea," she said dryly. Without another word, she turned onto her side before falling back asleep. Asami watched for a few moments before shaking her head. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her Equalists' electric glove. She leaned over and dragged the tip of her finger across the bottom of Korra's foot. A spark of blue electricity followed the trail of the glove.

"Yeow!" Korra wailed while sitting up straight.

"Are you ready now?" Asami questioned with a half smile. Korra glared. Asami stepped out of Korra's room to let the Avatar get changed. A few minutes later Korra exited the room looking more away and a tad bit curious with concern undertones. Asami was twirling her set of keys around her finger, gazing at the floor deep in thought. She didn't notice Korra had left her room and was standing a few feet away from her.

"Please don't tell me I got up for nothing," Korra snapped. Asami looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Korra muttered a quiet apology while taking a few small steps backward.

"I was just thinking it might be better for you to drive a car you're more comfortable with or will end up keeping," Asami explained. "So you will understand how that one works."

Korra nodded and tapped her chin in thought. "I do still have that one car Tarlock gave me to try and join his group."

"Perfect, that will do in a cinch." Asami smiled.  
\---  
Asami stood next to the nice and pristine satomobile before turning towards Korra. Without a word, Korra held her hand out above the ground and closed it into a fist. The locks on the car doors popped open. Korra climbed into the car while Asami reached into the pocket on the car door and pulled out the spare keys. Asami shifted the car into gear and sped away, while Korra fumbled with the seatbelt.

They rode in silence until they made their way out to the ferry docks. After sitting in the car and taking in the sights of the quick 15 minute ferry ride, Asami eased the car into Reublic City and quickly headed out onto the back roads. The road became full of turns and hills, causing Korra to shift back and forth in her seat as they followed the street.

When Asami had placed her hand down on to the stick shift to change gears, Korra watched in fascination. Her eyes trailed the curve of the back of Asami's hand to the elegance of her fingers. She had never noticed before how graceful the engineer's fingers looked.

Korra quickly turned her head to look out at the trees zooming by. Asami noticed a light flush on her cheeks but decided not to call her out on it. The younger woman closed her eyes, and leaned back into her seat. Asami watched before flying around a very sharp turn. Her stomach turned as she came around the bend, but she was used to the feeling, the incredible rush.

Korra had moved with the car as they went around the turn but didn't show any signs of discomfort. In fact, the more she relaxed the faster Korra was falling asleep. After a few more turns she was out like a light, her head propped up in her hand with her elbow resting on the door.

From time to time, Asami would look over and watch the sleeping Avatar. She smiled softly at how tranquil she looked. Her short hair would lightly tickle the side of her nose. Periodically, in her sleep, Korra would reach up and brush at her face. Asami giggle before tucking the hair back into place.

Asami slowed the car as she drove down a hill and around a very steep turn. Korra slowly woke up and stretched. She groaned lightly when she realized that weren't that much closer to their unknown destination. Asami then started to explain all of the different parts to the car, what they did and what they were called. After a few moments Korra was able to name everything Asami had pointed out, sort of like a test. As Asami kept her eyes on the road she moved her right hand to point at something on Korra's side of the car.

Asami quickly swerved out of the way of a fallen branch, resulting in her arm bumping into Korra's chest. She muttered a soft apology before pointing at one of the buttons on Korra's door. Korra flushed again before answering her question.

"Okay, about the stick shift…" Asami said. Without taking her eyes off the road, Asami reached over and took a hold of Korra's left hand. She then placed it on the stick shift before placing her hand on top. Korra noticed round hardness beneath her palm, trying to concentrate on what she was being told. After a few seconds of false interest, she began to pay attention the warm hand on top of her own. Asami tightened her grip before pressing the gear stick while downshifting.

As Asami explained about gear shifts for the car, Korra gazed at the pale hand on top of her own. While continuing, Asami's voice slowly turned a bit deeper and slower, as if warm caramel was being poured onto each letter. Korra noticed before deciding to gain fascination with the world whizzing by out of the windows.

They drove in silence once again. After a while, Asami had pulled off the road and onto an unmarked dirt path. The path continued on for roughly six miles before it ended in an empty cul-de-sac. Asami pulled the car around so that the car was facing the road they had come up. "I hope you've been paying attention because it is your job to get us back to Republic City," Asami said as she put the car into park.

Korra's widened in shock. She swallowed slowly as Asami climbed out of the car to switch seat. She slid over to the driver side and fastened her seatbelt as Asami got in on the other side. Korra was suddenly enveloped with the scent of burning leaves and a hint of vanilla. She relaxed a bit as the smell enveloped her nose. The sound of the car door slam jarred her back to her position in the driver's seat.

"Okay, let's do this," Korra said confidently. She was about to move the car into drive, but Asami quickly leaned over and tugged on the emergency break. "What is so funny?" Korra demanded when she noticed Asami shaking with laughter.

"Did you really think I was going to have you drive me back without actually testing out how to drive a manual car?" Asami questioned. She patted Korra's hand which was resting on the stick shift. She then moved Korra's hands to the right position, adjusted her seat, and then the steering wheel. The burning leaves and vanilla smell came back in full force. Korra squirmed in her seat and continue to look forward as Asami leaned closer to gaze at the dashboard, her face a few inches away. After a second, she relaxed back into her seat, but Korra remained stiff and uncomfortable.

"Let's start," Asami said cheerfully. "Put your foot on the brake and put the car into drive." Asami nodded as Korra followed these simple steps. "Okay, now put your foot on the accelerator and press down, but-"

Before Asami could finish her sentence, Korra pressed the pedal very hard. The car shot forward at fast speeds. Asami screamed at the sudden movement and then braced herself as the car all of a sudden stalled causing Korra and Asami to lean forward in their seats. Their seatbelts stopped them from going through the windshield. A second later, they were snapped back into their seats.

"Okay," Asami said. She loosened her grip from Korra's knee and the safety handle on her door. Korra rubbed at the nail indents on her knee as Asami took a calming breath. "Next time, try not to rush things. Just-"

"Be patient, I know," Korra snapped.

"Also, push on the pedal slower," Asami added.

After a few moments heading back in the direction they came from, the driving lesson started to sound and feel like their previous attempt. Asami would shout out directions and orders as Korra caused the car to jerk forward inch by inch. Eventually the car stalled out. Korra muttered a curse before slapping her hand against the steering wheel. She turned the key in the ignition and tried once more.

"I know it is very early in the morning and you're getting frustrated but once you get this down then things will become easier."

Korra sighed before turning the key and restarting the car. They were only able to move the car, slowly, about two feet before it stopped again. Korra dropped her head to the steering while and let out a sound of frustration.

"Oh my spirits!" she yelled. "Airbending was a lot easier to learn than this. I can't do it. I can't–"

Asami reached out, took Korra's chin firmly in two fingers, and turned her face to her. "You are the Avatar and you can do anything," Asami said reassuringly. Korra turned away. She slumped in her seat and took a deep breath. "Driving is something to be learned patiently," said Asami. "Think of it like your bending abilities. You had to learn each one no matter how easy or hard it was."

"How are you so calm?" Korra asked quietly.

Asami shrugged. "I see no point in getting frustrated. These things take time."

"Was this easy for you to do?" Korra asked quietly.

"No one is born with ability to drive like the ability to bend water or air. Driving stick shift was the hardest thing I've learned. Okay, maybe it is second to some things I learned with Future Tech Industries, but is hard. I admit it. Since I've mastered it, I enjoy driving stick." Asami replaced her hand over Korra's on the stick shift. "Do you not trust me?" Asami asked with the slightest bit of hesitation.

"After all we've been through? I trust you with my life!" Korra instantly answered. "Which you already did seeing as you watched over my body when I entered the Spirit World when Zaheer was around."

Asami smiled softly before clearing her throat. "The number one thing to know is that cars are responsive. If they weren't then we wouldn't need people behind the wheel. The car will go where you want it to if you tell it. The more aggressive you are, the more you'll lose control. You just have to be gentle and calm."

"So, be like you?" Korra questioned. Asami felt her cheeks and the back of her neck heat up. She shifted in her seat as Korra started the car again. Korra reached over and placed her hand onto Asami's knee, who in turn flinched a little. The corner of Korra's lips twitched. "Okay, the car is in drive, and now I just need to shift the gear," she muttered.

Korra then dug her fingers into Asami's knee before moving it lightly from the left and to the right. Asami let out a laugh before pushing at the Avatar's hand. Korra moved her hand to the side, and wriggled her middle finger in the crook behind Asami's knee causing the raven haired beauty to laugh even harder.

"Korra, stop!" Asami shrieked. "That tickles!"

"That's why I did it," Korra stuck her tongue out playfully. She removed her hand and placed it back on the actual gear stick.

After a few more tries, Korra started to get the hang of shifting the gears in the car. Asami remained silent but watched as Korra drove around the clearing. From time to time, she would reach over and turn the wheel for her.

"See, you're right there. You should be able to feel when you need to change gears at this point," Asami said happily. "I'm not going to tell you what to do at this point. You're going to be on your own."

Korra winked over at her before saluting sharply. The two then burst into giggles as they thought back to the time when Mako was uncomfortable around the two of them. He would address each girl as politely as possible and would stumble over his words. It was a bonding moment for the two of them which helped make their relationship stronger.

"You can do it this time," Asami whispered. "I know you can."

Korra nodded. She took a deep breath and stretched her fingers over the steering wheel. After a moment, she turned the keys in the ignition and starred up the car one more time. She put the car into drive and slowly let off of the brake to have the car inch forward. Korra delicately place her foot onto the accelerator and pressed down, speeding up as she made her way down the dirt path. Korra placed her palm on the stick shift once more. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she waited for the right moment.

As the car had a brief pause, Korra put her left foot on the clutch and shifted the gear stick to gear number two. Korra then pressed down a bit harder on the accelerator. The car lurched a bit before moving faster.

Asami smiled ear to ear as she leaned over to look at the dashboard. Korra deeply inhaled the scent surrounding Asami so that the smell would be trapped in her nose. Asami noticed out of the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly.

"You did it," she whispered.

"I did it!" Korra pumped her fists into the air. Asami quickly grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and jerked it to the left. The front tires rolled over a small hole in the dirt path. From the tire popping in and out of the hole, it caused the car to bounce. The bouncing caused Korra to lean forward and brush her lips against Asami's. The kiss was very brief. Korra quickly regained control of the steering and slowed the car to a stop.

Korra and Asami sat in silence as a cloud of dust settled behind the car.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized quietly.

"I'm not," Asami said simply. She then smiled softly. Korra smiled in return before leaning over in her seat. She made a light sound when Asami placed a hand on her chest to stop her from moving. "There's still more I have to teach you about driving," Asami said. She giggled at Korra's light frown. "You're almost there. Once you have this down, we can move to an automatic."

"There are automatic cars?" Korra yelled.


End file.
